


Contributions to the Greater Good

by lachoy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachoy/pseuds/lachoy
Summary: Galo has tried to make sense of it, tried to turn it every way possible that maybe he misunderstood what Kray meant.  But Galo has never liked to fool himself with bullshit.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Contributions to the Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is as dubious as it gets. I do imagine Galo to be anywhere from 18-20 so really, there's a lot of implications here about the relationship him and Kray had in this fic. If this is something that makes you uncomfortable then please do not read this!

It’s day four of being in that tiny cell when Kray comes to see him. Galo isn’t very sure if he wants to because he’s still reeling from it all. How this man that was his hero was never that man at all. How he apparently hated him so much and thought he was awful. Galo has tried to make sense of it, tried to turn it every way possible that maybe he misunderstood what Kray meant. But Galo has never liked to fool himself with bullshit. He still doesn’t understand it but the facts are there and what can he do but accept them?

Even if they break his heart and hurt him in ways he has never been hurt before. A different type of pain than when his parents had died and he thought that had been unbearable.

But back then he had had Kray, hadn’t he?

So when Kray is there with him, Galo stares at him with uncertainty. Nothing is the same. This isn’t even the same man he adored. How does he act? It all felt so easy before. Knowing how to make Kray smile and knowing what wouldn’t annoy him. Apparently even his nickname had always annoyed him and Galo never knew. Really, he wished he had. If he had then maybe things wouldn’t have gotten this toxic.

“You know, Galo, I was a little harsh before,” he says with that kind voice that Galo thought he knew well. Maybe it was four days ago but it’s still a whiplash because Kray had sounded so angry, so hateful. This Kray and the one before doesn’t seem the same.

Yet Galo feels a little bit of hope despite the nausea that rises inside of him. He smiles. “Yeah?”

The smile on Kray’s face is so familiar. Galo can remember every time he has seen it. When Galo was able to pass that really difficult math class he struggled at, when he passed school on higher than average scores, when he told Kray he wanted to be a hero and save people just like him.

But it hadn’t been real at all, had it?

“There are some nice things about you that I do think I’ll miss.”

Past tense. Galo can’t quite miss that and the nausea only becomes more violent inside of him. The anxiety bubbles up and he swears it’ll go over like an unattended boiling pot. Does he want to hear the things that Kray will miss? Does he even want Kray in this prison room with him? That’s a question Galo cannot believe he asks because never did he think he would be in this position. In jail and not wanting to spend his every waking moment with Kray because everything had revolved around him. Kray Foresight had been his sun, his goals, and everything he wanted to be.

And that isn’t true anymore. Perhaps it had never been true and Galo feels like he’s in mourning.

“Don’t you want to know what they are? You used to chase after my compliments all the time. Like a puppy. A dumb little puppy who loves whoever will give it the love it wants,” Kray says and Galo swallows. He wants to disagree and argue but he doesn’t know what he can say. How can he argue? He’s only embarrassed about how true it is and how dumb he feels for it to be so.

“Well, Galo, for once you won’t need to go begging. I was remembering the good times.” He knees down and reaches forward, brushing his hand against Galo’s cheek. “The few rare times you would shut up because your mouth was occupied. The good thing about puppies is how they can be trained. You can turn that little piece of shit into what you want sometimes. You? Well, you were a bit unruly. You never quite learned to shut up how I would have liked you to but I found my ways.”

Shame floods Galo because of course he knows what Kray means. The shame only becomes worse when Galo starts to lean in, following how Kray makes him. It’s hard with the cuffs still on and it’s uncomfortable but he still does it. Had he been trained? How many times had he done this for Kray? For years he had and admittedly, he had always looked forward to it.

“You were always at your best when you sucked my cock, Galo, and being honest? I never did find anybody as good as you. As eager.” As he helps Galo come closer, get him into a position that he wants, he undoes his zipper and pulls his cock out. Half hard and Galo knows what he’s supposed to do and even if he shouldn’t want to, he does. Which is why he doesn’t put up any fight even if he’s sure he should. This man is doing human experiments. He’s torturing innocent people and killing them. He isn’t Kray Foresight, the hero. He’s only another bad person among the many and Galo knows he shouldn’t be here, sucking the man off.

But he’s always loved to do this, to please Kray, and it feels like pure instinct to simply just do that. To move his tongue against the head of the cock like the other man likes, to work him up to full hardness expertly. How is this making Galo hard when they are two people who obviously cannot agree anymore? When Kray has locked him away and he knows he’s told people lies to explain his absence. What’s wrong with him and Galo has cried plenty since he’s been in here and he’s starting to again because he feels like such an idiot. Sure, he can see his actions are dumb and he acts without thinking too much. People can laugh and call him an idiot in a joking way. That’s all fun and games.

This is not.

Kray leans back on an arm, hand tangled up in Galo’s messy hair as he makes hardly any sound. That has usually been the way. Sometimes he will make a grunt here and there but really, Kray has always remained composed. Even when he would have Galo on all fours and fucking him into the bed. Galo had always been the loud and vocal one. When he had pushed Galo’s face into the pillows, he had never thought much of it. But now the action makes sense and it’s terrible.

“You’re crying,” Kray murmurs and Galo can barely look up but he does. To see those red eyes looking down at him coldly, even with a serene smile on his face. “Are you sad? I am a little, too.” He pushes Galo’s head down, to take all of the length and Galo does. Past his gag reflex and Galo can remember every time Kray made him do that. The times he had choked and coughed. Once he had thrown up and Kray had immediately been disgusted and Galo had cried, felt terrible for doing something like that. Back then, he had never thought that he had deserved Kray’s forgiveness. He could remember training himself not to choke anymore and to repress his reflex.

It had worked. Galo had never thrown up again and Kray had fucked his face so many times. Even when Galo had worried he wasn’t getting enough breath but had told himself to bear it because Kray needed him. He was stressed and worked so hard for the good of everybody. He had done so much for Galo so Galo could do this, couldn’t he? What was so hard about doing something he liked to do anyway?

Ignorance is bliss, he had heard said once, and it felt like such a stupid thing to think. Who wanted to live in a lie? But it made sense now and while Galo didn’t want to remain ignorant for his own comfort, to not know what the Burnish were going through—right now he wished he could enjoy pleasuring Kray like he used to because right now he really felt like he could throw up. But still, his head bobbed without much instruction from Kray, still, he sucked his cock and was trying his hardest to get Kray off because it had always been like this. Galo didn’t think he knew any other way.

There are the signs that Kray is going to come and Galo prepares himself for it. It’s a shock when Kray pulls away and Galo blinks in surprise.

“We may as well make this special, don’t you think? It’ll be the last time for both of us even if I would like to see your dirty face with my cum all over it.”

Honestly, Galo had never liked that nor the dirty talk. Maybe he should tell Kray that, put up some semblance of confidence in himself, but he still stays silent.

When he’s ordered to turn around and have his ass towards Kray, he panics and wonders if Kray will do this without even preparing him. Never before has he worried about that and it feels alien now, but everything does. It’s a pleasant surprise when Kray does shove two lubed fingers into Galo and it isn’t a lot but it’s better than the alternative.

“I don’t need people asking questions,” is all Kray can say and that fills Galo with a cold dread because that just means the only reason why this preparation is happening for Kray’s benefit. Not that there isn’t much benefit for Galo either because he still hisses in pain when Kray enters him and the moan that does escape Kray is so rare and somehow still grotesque to Galo at the same time. Once upon a time, he would have played that moan over and over in his mind but he cannot. Nothing is the same anymore. Yet he moves himself to take Kray better and he starts moaning himself when Kray finds a good rhythm.

How can this still feel good? It shouldn’t. Why does Galo want Kray to go harder and why does he cry out at every thrust? Why did all of this have to happen and why does he start to sob when he comes? Why is everything so wrong when it feels like everything had been so right only days before?

Kray doesn’t come inside of him. He comes on Galo’s ass with a groan and he’s so composed even if he definitely just fucked him harder than he ever has before. Galo feels sore but it’s the kind of sore that Galo should feel pleased with if this were any other situation. But he’s only sad and upset.

It’s bizarre how Kray cleans them both up and Galo doesn’t try to fool himself into believing it has anything to do with Kray caring about him. That’s not it at all. But the action seems almost gentle when everything before wasn’t.

“By now I’m sure you understand the severity of what’s happening. You know you could open that mouth of yours and tell everybody what happened, tell some guard or whoever comes to make sure you don’t starve here. But you’re not going to because nobody will believe you and that’s because I need nobody to believe you.” Kray puts a hand on his shoulder and pats it. “You did a lot to help me get here and I won’t forget it. As I previously said, not all of it was too terrible, was it? But we can’t play around anymore and I don’t have time for kids with hero-worship problems. This isn’t about just us, it’s about mankind, isn’t it? You wanted to save people and you will. By staying here. By dying here. That’s how you’re going to help the world, Galo.”

“That’s stupid,” Galo blurts out, the words falling from him without him meaning them to. He’s always had that problem. “How is this saving mankind when you’re killing people and letting so many of us die? This isn’t…this isn’t saving anybody!”

Kray’s grip on his shoulder becomes bruising and Galo winces. “I’ve always hated how reality has never once set in for you. Like you live in some little world where you just think everything can work out. I’d love to see your face when you realize your ideologies, your stupid goddamn fantasies, were all wrong. I would love to see you crushed but I have more important matters to tend to.” Kray stands up and with his back turned, he smiles over his shoulder to Galo. “Thank you for your contribution.”

When the door shuts and Galo is left to himself, he clenches his fist and tries to stop the tears coming to him because there isn’t a point to crying himself sick anymore. But what is the point of anything? Maybe Kray is right. Where will his ideologies get him now? His fantasies for a perfect world?

But right now that’s all he has.


End file.
